Cursed
by pkmntrashcan
Summary: (Lonashipping Week, Day 2, Prompt 2: Fantasy AU) Arceus tried its best to protect the child, but the most it could do was place Moon on borrowed time. To break the curse she needs true love's kiss, and there's a good chance they could be found in Alola. What was supposed to be a one-shot will now turn into a series. Stay tuned.


**"A flower from the tropics is a match well made for yours who blooms in the moonlight" - Arceus**

* * *

"Princess!" Mallow calls out as her head turns at the sound of rustling leaves. "Princess! You can't keep running away from your suitors!"

But it was that sentence that made Moon shout back in response from up upon a tree branch, "watch me!"

An exasperated sigh escapes the lady-in-waiting as a chuckle in soon heard from the foyer across the way. The Queen stood there smiling as she watched the two girls interact, but Mallow was the first to recompose herself in the presence of her highness.

"Moon, sweetie, you really must come out of hiding," her mom calls out sternly as Moon swiftly jumps out of the tree. Mallow lets out a small yelp, but the act doesn't phase the Queen at all. She looks over at her daughter and notes the crossed arms, puffed out cheeks, and furrowed brow. "You don't want to meet any of them at all now do you?"

And it's with that sentence that Moon finds herself rolling her eyes with a scoff, an unlady-like gesture as Mallow would constantly reprimand her for. "Oh do you mean the Prince of Johto? Or Hoenn? Sinnoh? Unova? Or are you talking about my **favorite** person, Gladion of Alola?," Moon begins with feigned excitement. "You know what mom, you're right. It'll be soooo nice to catch up with him and everyone else since you know, you're marrying me off."

That was the final straw.

"Young lady, one of them may be the key to saving your life! Remember what Arceus said," the Queen scolds. Her tone cold and distant as she tried to get through to her hard-headed daughter, but she was only met with another scowl.

This was an argument far too common, but it always ended in a stalemate. A fight between literal life and death. A stern, disapproving look appears on the Queen's face as she glances at her huffy daughter. "Mallow, make sure Moon is ready before our guests arrive," and just like she turns on her heel leaving the two alone in the garden.

Mallow places a gentle hand on Moon's waist as she ushers her inside, but the girl was still heated. "They don't even like the other Kingdoms," Moon mutters as they walk down the hall, "Mallow, I would rather die."

"Well, it's more like eternal sleep, but same difference," Mallow states as she stops in place to look at Moon with the utmost care. "The Queen, the King, the kingdom. They all want you to live a full life, and even though Arceus told them one thing they were still willing to bring in multiple suitors."

Moon's lets out a small sigh as Mallow continues trying to talk sense to her. Mallow was right, everyone meant well and the most she could do was be a little bit more open-minded towards everyone..

"-but you know Princess your biggest shot to breaking the curse is the boy from Alola-"

-Except for him.

* * *

"A princess damned to eternal slumber by the time her 18th birthday comes around. That seems more like a blessing if I do say so myself," Faba, the equerry, announces as the carriage containing Alola's Royal bloodline pulls through the gates of palace. "Suitors from a variety of Kingdoms are coming tonight, do you really find it wise to be sending our little Prince here to try to save a cursed girl?"

The lanky man's words were sharp, but Gladion paid no mind to him, unlike his sister who stared at him with wide eyes. Queen Lusamine listened attentively and King Mohn only laughs as he slaps Faba on the back, knocking the wind out of him in the process.

"Faba, Faba. This is no time for negativity!" the King proclaims, "besides matters of love are not up for a political debate. If the two hit it off, then they hit it off! Ain't that right my boy?"

The directed question does little to deter Gladion as multiple pairs of eyes stare right at him. But as he glances at all of them he read their different emotion. Lillie was hopeful that the Kanto Princess would be saved regardless of the suitor, his father just wanted him to have fun, his mother desired the outcome to turn in his favor, and Faba wanted the complete opposite.

"Truth be told, I don't forsee anything happening," his response diplomatic, like usual. "We met once as children and it was as much as a disaster as you could imagine."

Lillie rolls her eyes at his answer, "Brother, it was only chaos because you pulled her hair..."

Gladion opens his mouth to defend his actions only to feel his father wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Another jolly laugh escaping him as everyone just watched on.

"Just remember son, a lot could've changed in 12 years."

And change they did.

Because the first thing Moon noticed when she peeked into the dinner hall was a certain blonde guest.

How the scrawny boy from Alola had gotten taller and filled into a much more lean figure. How the male was seemingly less angry, but had grown up to have a more solemn air about him. He carried himself with poise and dignity that no one else in the room could match. And she noticed quickly how his eyes could just real you in until you just got lost in them.

At least, they could, until he caught her in the act.

She quickly holds her breath and pulls herself back behind the wall. Her heart fluttering, her cheeks flushing. Mallow looks at her confused as she too took peeks around the corner.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary, Princess" Mallow states until she sees Gladion looking over with a furrowed brow. Her head turns so quickly her hair slaps her in the process. "Unless you noticed the blonde looking over here…"

Moon lets out a small squeak as her hands come up to pull Mallow closer. Her head shakes insistently. There was no way, no absolute way, that she could find herself mildly attracted to him. No way, no way-

"Mallow, don't start. He's probably just as smug only this time he's hidden behind a mask of regality," Moon whispers as her lady-in-waiting pries her hands off and peeks over again, he was still staring, only this time he was involved in a conversation that should've been taking all his attention.

A giggle escapes her as she looks down at the flustered Princess, "but it seems like he's taken aback too."

"Mallow!" Moon whines, but when she sees the girl wave she lunges forward and stop her. Except she went a little too far and too intensely causing her to miss and fall right into the entryway. Everyone's heads snaps towards her. Multiple chairs scrapped the floors as they stood to observe. Clearly, she had to work on making an elegant entrance. But as she hears Mallow holding back a laugh, she finds herself doing the exact same thing before even considering lifting herself up.

That is until she sees a hand extending towards her.

She looks up and finds herself encapsulated by the green eyes that had caused the whole charade. A smirk was present on his lips as he urged her to take his hand. "So much for good first impressions, huh Princess?" he murmurs as Moon grabs a hold.

Ah, there's the snarky attitude she expected.

"Well, it's not like I'm here to impress you," Moon retorts playfully as she shockingly sees a semblance of a smile grace his features.

And by Arceus did she wish to see it again.

Mallow clears her throat, calling back their attention, as they pull apart their hands almost immediately. "Follow me Princess, you have other guests to attend to," Mallow says knowingly as she pulls Moon away, but the girl doesn't miss Gladion's parted lips as if he had something else he wanted to say to the Princess.

But instead of speaking he walks back to his sister's side, noting her raised eyebrows.

"What was **that,** Gladion?" she asks teasingly, but it falls on deaf ears as he watches the cursed princess take her seat next to the King and Queen of Kanto.

"Not a disaster," he mutters as the King soon lifts his hands to make an announcement.


End file.
